worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Area ideas
Northeron *Wild Hammer Dwarf Quests? *New Quel'thalas for High Elf Race? *Northrend-like Area? *High Mountian Areas due to Wildhammer Gryphon Riders? *If you fly over to it, it has gates and smoke coming from it, so would it be Stratholme Area? Zandalar *Maybe Echo Isles moves out to sea, and nears Zandalar, home of the Trolls, maybe in Troll character creation, you may choose your tribe. *Would likley be realesed in a Island expansion, with Murlocs and Nagas as playable races. *Ruins area and you start out there, but unlikley to be realesed sooif that happened because Trolls have new starting area in Cataclysm. *Enemy Tribe Trolls with Dungeon or Raid? Te'Abim *Home of Tel'Abim Bannana, so would it be Jungle area? *Naga starting out place due to Castaway like theme. Maybe fight against Night Elves so Naga would be in Horde? *Maybe Furbolg area to due Furbolgs small realation to Tel'Abim, so no tropical theme? *Probably released in Sea/Island expansions. *Orcs could be there if Furbolgs and Night Evlves be there, so many Trees. Plunder Island *Gillijan's Island and The Isle of Dr. Lapidis Together. *Reputation with Bloodsail Bucaneers varies, like the Steamwheedle Cartel *Pirate or Bucaneer class. *Dungeon, like "Shipman's Graveyard" or "Captian's Mistake" As a bunch of haunted ships. *Good and Bad bloodsail Bucaneers. *Bloodsail Tabard. Broken Isles *Due to places like Hyjail becoming avalible in Cata, maybe broken Isles become an area. *Maybe a Dungeon or Raid *Fight the aspect of Sargareus. *Follow Maeiv's journey in WC3 as a spirit. *Fight against Naga. *New Night Elf capital built on isle. Hiji *If Plunder Isle is full of Good or bad Bloodsail bucaneers, Hiji could be the opposite. *Sounds like Syjal, maybe something Highbourne. *The Part of Ashzara where it curves in. Kul Tiras *Maybe an Area where almost all the living there became Undead Forsaken. *Gilneas/Lorderon area quest where you have to rescue survivors. *If Gineas, you turn Survivors into Worgen and fight off the Undead snd take back Kul Tiras, but when they hear that the change was permanant, thay seal themselves off from the rest of the world like the Gilneans. Crestfall *Battle at Creastfall instance. *Naga starting Area due to partollers were guarding from a Naga plague due to Zethresh. *Giant fishing island where all the Fish types are found. *Trade Island like a Booty Bay themed place. Zul'dare *Naga starting area if it became a race. *Due to a Horde base their, Gilneas would be suscpected to house Naga, maybe even be controlled by them. Which could lead to a Naga VS. Worgen war, making Naga join the Horde in a future game maybe. *Also maybe a troll area or castaway-like island. Channel Islands *A Battleground? Balor *Battle Gul'dan in Dungeon who is protecting Sargareus's tomb. Dragon Isles *Is used in original WoW credits. *A forgotten Dragonflight island home. *Something like Soggoth and the Master's Glaive. *The Warcraft RPG book Shadows & Light might hold a clue as one of its short stories is about a group of adventures that had plans to build a device to raise Nazjatar to the surface of the ocean. It raises the question as to whether the palace could be brought to the surface. If they managed, it may have become the island in the concept art. Cross Island *Due to many Horde in Hillsbrad, they might put Dalaran down there if Blizzard decides to do so. Beetle Island *In a remote kingdom, the battle between the orcs and humans took place atop a huge creature. Created from the eldritch energies unleashed by Medivh during the birth of the Dark Portal, a giant, carnivorous beetle roamed the lands of Azeroth. Destroying ancient forests to satisfy its voracious appetite and crushing all that stood in its path, the beetle became a menace to both the noble armies of the seven kingdoms and the savage green-skinned invaders. In an awesome display of sorcery, the likes of which have not been seen to this day, the great creature was polymorphed by the mages of the Violet Citadel just as the orcish death knights unleashed a massive barrage of Decay spells. The result was the death and transformation of the beast into what is now known as Beetle Island. *Use a mount to chase the beetle or fight Medivh with Sargareus inside him. *Giant Stone beetle like Master's Glaive. Argus * Broken race start out if playable * Added to Dranei start out. * Huge battle and big questline with Sargeras to fight. Nazjatar *Naga Capital *Naga as race *Reach by swimming under Dragon Isles *Vash'jir like place Barrow Deeps *There is locked door in Timber Maw hold, could be there *Illidan's prison for a while, so maybe you could fight his Jailkeeper, he could be blind and think your illidan. *Home of Druid of the Claw, so maybe the Worgen Curse Area ideas by specific users To add your idea to the '''bottom' of list use the template'' . ::Example: :This template assumes your idea page will be a subpage of your user page: User:username/''ideaname'' * ... See also * Instance ideas * Zone ideas Kategooria:Fan fiction Kategooria:Game terms Area ideas Kategooria:Rumors